marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Karen Page (Earth-199999)
; formerly , | Relatives = Paxton Page (father); Penelope Page (mother); Kevin Page (brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Hell's Kitchen, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Reporter, former secretary | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Drew Goddard | First = | Quotation = No, I have already been hurt by those bastards. You know, I don't care what I signed or how much money they paid me to forget. I don't. And I'm not just going to stick my head in the sand and let it happen to somebody else because I am scared. Which I am... A lot. | Speaker = Karen Page | QuoteSource = Marvel's Daredevil Season 1 8 | HistoryText = Karen Page worked at the financial department at Union Allied Construction, which oversaw the government contracts for the reconstruction of Hell's Kitchen following the damage caused during the Battle for New York. She was the secretary of the chief accountant, with coordination of pension claims being one of her tasks. One day, she received an inadvertently sent e-mail, which featured the records of large amounts of laundered money designated as the company's pension. Karen informed her boss Mr. McClintock of the situation, but he laughed it off, claiming it was just a theoretical model being tested. Knowing that something was wrong, Karen contacted Daniel Fisher of the legal department, and asked him to meet her after work. Page met Fisher at a bar, but had no recollection of the events that followed. The next memory she could recall was being in her apartment, covered in blood in front of Fisher's body. The NYPD arrived on the scene and arrested her. Beginner law firm Nelson and Murdock were alerted of the situation by an officer they had bribed into helping them find cases, and proceeded to interrogate Karen. Due to his heightened senses, Matt Murdock was assured that Karen was telling the truth, that she was innocent, and decided to help her. While she was asleep in her cell, Karen was attacked by a police officer who had been blackmailed by the right hand of Union Allied's leader. She fought off her attacker and cried out for help. The next day, because of the attack and because no charges had been filed, Murdock had her freed from custody. Murdock and Nelson took Page to their new offices, where they questioned her further, and had her divulge more of Union Allied's illicit operations. When Page wanted to leave, Matt offered presented her with an offer to stay at his house, as she wouldn't be safe at hers. At his apartment, Matt asked Karen if she had a copy of the records, the reason he believed Page wasn't killed on the first place. Karen lied to him, telling him that she hadn't kept a copy, and that the original files had been deleted by Union Allied. In the middle of the night, Karen left Matt's house and returned to her apartment, to retrieve a USB stick hidden in her bathroom which contained a copy of the records. A hitman had been hiding in the apartment, and ambushed her. Matt Murdock, disguised in black, appeared on the scene and subdued the hitman. Matt recovered the USB stick and decided to give it to the New York Bulletin, for Union Allied's illicit actions to be made public, to prevent Karen remaining a target. In the end, Karen was proven innocent, and in gratitude she offered her help to Nelson and Murdock. Karen later set out to uncover the truth behind the now-dissolved Union Allied, knowing that something bigger than the corruption was going on. She tried to get the help of Danny Fisher's widow, Jennifer Fisher, but she had already signed a non-disclosure contract. Karen then enlisted the help of reporter Ben Urich. After Wilson Fisk, the man pulling the strings, revealed himself to the public as a philanthropist, Karen and Urich's investigation to uncover him became harder. After discovering the existence of Fisk's mother, Marlene Vistain, who had been believed to be deceased, Karen thought of seizing an opportunity to unmask Fisk and his secrets. Karen and Ben visited her at a nursing home and discovered that Fisk had killed his own father when he was a child. Fisk's assistant James Wesley noticed Page's visit to Vistain's nursing home, and kidnapped her. At a warehouse, Wesley confronted Karen, and demanded that she stop her investigation, threatening her with a gun he left lying in the table where they were meeting. When Wesley was distracted by his phone ringing, Karen snatch the gun and aimed at Wesley. Karen called Wesley's bluff that the gun wasn't loaded, and shot him several times, before leaving the warehouse. Karen returned to her apartment after disposing of the gun in the river. She returned to her work continuing to investigate Fisk. The same night, Fisk discovered that Ben Urich had also visited his mother, and killed him for approaching Marlene. During Ben's funeral, Karen met his widow, Doris, who demonstrated admiration towards Karen. Fisk was finally exposed when the masked vigilante helped locate a corrupt officer who testified against Fisk, providing the names of all those that were in his payroll, and revealing his ties with the underworld. Even though Fisk attempted to escape when he was being transported by the FBI, the masked vigilante, whom the press would later dub "Daredevil," subdued him. The next day, Karen, Matt and Foggy picked up from what was left to move forward. | Powers = | Abilities = Bilingual: Karen is fluent in English, and is able to understand and speak Spanish with little difficulty. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Deborah Ann Woll portrays Karen Page as a main character in the Netflix series Marvel's Daredevil, Marvel's The Defenders, and Marvel's The Punisher. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Карен Пейдж (199999) Category:Multilingual Category:2015 Character Debuts Category:Characters who have used Drugs